Kanade ~Aragai Kou~
Kanade ~Aragai Kou~ (奏 ～抗い候～) is a Samurai Warriors character image song which first appeared on the vocal CD Sen Retsu Uta Ougi; it was later put in Vocal Best. The song's title roughly translates as "Play ~Quarreling Weather~" with the "play" defined as someone playing a musical instrument. It's a solo song performed by Ryōtarō Okiayu. It is created in Motochika Chōsokabe's image, who is Okiayu's character in this series. In a video of the live version, the name of the song is transcribed in kana as "Sou ~Aragai Sourou~". Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition & Arrangement, Guitar, Chorus and other performances: Takahiro Kawata :Shamisen: Kishū Takahashi :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :乱れし世を :見据えて行くべし :娑婆は闇よ この世界 :無残な運命 :全てに抗い :真っ直ぐ進め 此処から :絶望さえも糧に生きてゆく :そして 生き抜くべし :奏でてみせよう 魂の音 :歪んだ魔性を 引き裂いて :凄絶なまでに 鋭き旋律 :この世の果てまで響きゆけ 遠くへ :悩んで上等 :されど迷わぬ :決めたが最後 二度とは :黒き欲望 :破滅に抗い :おのが存亡 賭けてゆく :多くの散った命 無駄にしまい :いつか会う時まで :奏でてみせよう 魂の声 :時代の暗闇 斬り裂いて :刃より強く 烈しき音色 :涅槃の果てまで届きゆけ :明日へ時はそう流れ続ける :たった今 あっぱれにただ行くだけ 嗚呼 :奏でてみせよう 魂の音 :悲しみの破片 この胸に :凄絶なまでに 鋭き旋律 :この世の果てまで 響きゆけ 遠くへ :奏でてみせよう 魂の声 :時代の暗闇 斬り裂いて :刃より強く 烈しき音色 :涅槃の果てまで届きゆけ :果てなく 遠くへ |-|Romaji= :midareshi yo o :misete yukubeshi :shaba wa yami yo kono sekai :muzan na sadame :subete ni aragai :massugu susume koko kara :zetsubou saemo kate ni ikite yuku :soshite ikinukubeshi :kanadete miseyou tamashii no oto :yuganda mashou wo hikisaite :seizetsu na made ni surudoki shirabe :kono yo no hate made hibiki yuke tooku he :nagande joutou :saredo mayowamu :kimeta ga saigo nidou to wa :kuroki yokubou :hametsu ni aragai :ono ga sonbou kakete yuku :ooku no chitta inochi muda ni shimai :itsuka au toki made :kanadete miseyou tamashii no koe :jidai no kurayami kirisaite :yaiba yori tsuyoku hageshiki neiro :nehan no hate made todoki yuke :ashita he toki wa sou nagare tsutsukeru :tatta ima appare ni tada yuku dake ah :kanadete miseyou tamashii no oto :kanashimi no kakera kono mune ni :seizetsu na made ni surudoki shirabe :kono yo no hate made hibiki yuke tooku he :kanadete miseyou tamashii no koe :jidai no kurayami kirisaite :yaiba yori tsuyoku hageshiki neiro :nehan no hate made todoki yuke :hatenaku tooku he |-|English Translation= :In this world of chaos :I quietly watch and walk :within its dark prison :I defy everything :including the cruel fates :and desire with earnest to escape from here :Even in this despair, I will live as I please :and I shall survive :I play for you the sound of my soul :Tear apart the distorted evil :as the piercing melody reaches its climax :Let it ring in this world and beyond :Should you fault me, then so be it :But, do not find doubt in your judgment :Every decision is final with no return :Dark desires :are ruined by animosity :Bet everything on your escape :I will not waste the many lives which were scattered :Until the day we meet again :I play for you the voice of my soul :Cut through the pitch black darkness of this age :with an intense melody stronger than a blade :that reaches the borders of Nirvana :So it continues as time flows towards tomorrow :But for now, I go forth with pride ah :I play for you the sound of my soul :A fragment of sorrow resides within my chest :as the piercing melody reaches its climax :Let it ring in this world and beyond :I play for you the voice of my soul :Cut through the pitch black darkness of this age :with an intense melody stronger than a blade :that reaches the borders of Nirvana :and anywhere beyond without end Category: Songs